A christmas day
by Liyly
Summary: ONE-SHOT- A normal Christmas day for the Potter family , except maybe for the 5 ghost who watch everything. ONce again sorry for my mistakes , I am French .


_Hello everybody , this is my second history , and a very difficult one to translate ! I think it's boring but I have to write every kind of history to make progresses ! So give me reviews ans tell me every mistakes I do !_

_Disclaimer : Everything are the properties of J.K Rowling _

_Summary : Just a normal Christmas Day for the Potter family , except the five translucid persons in front of the house . _

In a pretty house hide under snow, somewhere in England , there were a family : a man about 30 years old with beautiful emerald eyes hide under glasses , and dishevelled hair , beside him there were her wife, a young woman whit long red hair. On the floor , three young children about 7,5 and 3 years old unpacked the presents the Father Christmas sent them. In the parent's eyes , there were a lot of love for the three kids.

A few minutes later a young man about 13 years old came by the chimney ; after the little 3 years old' girl talked to him , he changed his hair's colour , but he continued to unpack his presents. Then he did a tickle fight with the older kid , but every member of the family came to fight . Soon Godric's Hollow rang out laughs . In fact this happy family is the Potter family composed of :Harry, Ginny and their three children , James Sirius , Albus Severus and the little Lily Luna , with them there is Teddy Remus Lupin , Harry's godson .

With a good look , you could see , on the chimney , three photos : on the first there were a couple , a young happy woman ,with a man older but as happy as his wife , in her arm there were a few days old baby , who changed his hair's colour . In the second photo , there were a pretty red-haired woman with beautiful emerald eyes , exactly like the baby she held , but he have the same black dishevelled hair that the man beside them . In the last picture , you could see a group of young peoples in front of a very old castle ; thee were the same red-haired woman , but younger and the same man , there also is a brown-haired young man , and if you look very well you can see it's the same man thereis in the first photo. And finally there were a very attractive young man with black hair and grey eyes with a little of blue.

For a human eye , muggle or wizard , none of the 5 translucent persons in front of the window could be seen , but not for the magical creatures , which could see them and felt a few emotions of these past ghosts , who were the same people there were on the photos : Lily Evans Potter, James Potter , Remus Lupin , Nymphadora Tonks Lupin and Sirius Black .

- It's incredible , my favour godson succeeded to rebuild Godric's Hollow and it's seems like a palace ; there is not doubts , it's very good to be « the boy who lived » !

-Sirius Orion Black , I forbid you to say that , you know very well that Harry has never accepted none of the galleons , the minister gave him to save the wizard world !

- Relax ,Lily-flower , Sirius joked , you know that we 're very proud of Harry, and his beautiful family , plus he loves a red-haired woman, just like me ! There is only one thing I can reproach him , it's that he called his son Albus SEVERUS , really called his son like Servilo , it's a shame !

-James , you know that Severus was a very good person ! I am very happy to see that Teddy is happy with Harry , it's a very great godfather !

- Yeah , Remus is right , even if I never doubted about Harry , I'm happy to see he looked very well after our son !

- Now we are reassured about the good health of everybody , we should go back !

-But , Moony , it's unfair , we just arrived a few minutes ago !

- Remus is right Sirius , we have to go back , we don't belong here anymore .

The 5 ghosts went back to their heavenly house and a few seconds later « the boy who lived » come to the window with a big smile. It was really his best Christmas day , he had his whole family near him ,and he had a feeling that the Marauders and their wife knowing about his happiness.

I hope you enjoyed your reading , let me some reviews please .


End file.
